The present disclosure illustrates several exemplary embodiments of modular knob systems configured to provide haptic feedback to a user. The modular knob systems can be used in connection with a touch sensor to provide a solid state rotary switching mechanism with haptic feedback. The modular knob systems can be used in connection with touch sensors, for example, capacitive sensors and field effect sensors, as well as with magnetic sensors and other solid state sensors.